


Baisers (Podfic)

by Jaydee_Faire



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Angst, Gen, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydee_Faire/pseuds/Jaydee_Faire
Summary: (This is a podfic of a Captive Prince fic of mine of the same name.)Auguste kissed his brother first thing each morning, and last thing each night.
Relationships: Auguste & Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 1





	Baisers (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baisers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161283) by [Jaydee_Faire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydee_Faire/pseuds/Jaydee_Faire). 



**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was recorded by Lumi: Twitter @keylon_pie
> 
> If you'd like to learn how to help support the author, check out jaydeefaire.carrd.co.
> 
> If there are any other of my fics you'd like to see as a podfic, let me know in the comments. Thanks for listening!


End file.
